


Three AM

by ghostplanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smoking, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostplanet/pseuds/ghostplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius stopped as he realised what he was doing. He had his jacket and just putting on one shoe. Earlier during the day he had, once again, told himself that he was going to quit smoking."</p><p>Just something I wrote at 5 am because I don't want to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

Sirius stopped as he realised what he was doing. He had his jacket on and was just putting on one shoe. Earlier during the day he had, once again, told himself that he was going to quit smoking. He had a new packet of cigarettes in his jackpocket though. He'd meant for those to be for special occasions only. Like, in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep and wanted an excuse to go outside, or for days when he felt more awful than usual. Glancing at the clock on the wall it read just past three in the morning. Figuring that this qualified as both of those occasions he put on his other shoe as well. And did he really want to quit anyway? No, at least right now he didn't.

  
The door to the bedroom was pushed open as Remus stepped out.  
"I thought you were asleep," Sirius noted as Remus walked into the kitchen. They lived together in a small flat that Sirius was sure was shrinking in size by the hour. Definitely not the fanciest place, but it worked.  
"I was reading," Remus shrugged as he poured himself a glass of water, resting against the counter.  
"Jane Eyre?" Sirius asked with a weak smile. "I can tell you've been crying."  
"Just finished it," Remus chuckled. "What can I say? It's a good book."  
"Oh yeah, possibly the best one ever written? Possibly your most prised possession? Possibly the book you've told me to read a thousand times and refuse to lend me your copy?"  
"If you read it you'd understand and want your own sacred copy of it," Remus insisted as he placed his glass in the sink.  
"Sure," Sirius agreed with a small sigh. "You want a smoke?"  
Remus gave Sirius a curious look before he nodded. "Yeah," he agreed as he walked over to get his jacket.

Outside on the street it was cold despite being in the middle of July and they could faintly hear birds singing. Sirius lit his cigarette and handed Remus the packet and lighter.  
"I got another letter from my Mother," he tried to say casually as he breathed out a cloud of smoke. They started slowly walking down the quiet street.  
"Oh?" Remus asked and Sirius could hear the concern in his voice.  
"It was just the usual, what a disappointment I am and how she wish I was never born. Which, that was her fault really." Sirius chuckled. "I figure she must be bored being a housewife when a house elf does all the work for her."  
"Yeah," Remus answered with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Sirius shrugged, even though it wasn't.  
"Do you have work tomorrow?" Remus wondered and Sirius nodded, taking another breath of his cigarette.  
"I think I might call in sick though."  
"It's that bad?" Remus asked cautiously, knowing Sirius probably didn't want to talk about it.  
Sirius shrugged again. "I just don't want to sleep. I don't know. I hate dreaming about them."  
"So don't sleep," Remus offered. "We'll stay up and never go to bed."  
"Never?" Sirius chuckled. "That does sound nice though!"  
"Yes," Remus said, wrapping his arm over Sirius' shoulders. "We'll be known for never sleeping another minute in our lives."  
"And how do we manage that?" Sirius asked, smiling at Remus.  
"We drink lots of coffee, smoke all the cigarettes in the world and keep our eyes open with toothpicks."  
"You're enjoying that nicotine kick, aren't you?" Sirius chuckled.  
"This is the best thing in the entire world. Why don't I smoke more often?" Remus asked, taking another deep breath of his cigarette.  
"Because if you smoke on a regular basis you wouldn't be getting that kick," Sirius offered.  
"I suppose," Remus agreed.  
"I was going to quit, I decided earlier today," Sirius confessed. "But it's not going too well, as you can see."  
"I don't blame you," Remus sighed but Sirius quickly shook his head.  
"No, you're supposed to be upset and angry. Tell me how you hate the smell of cigarettes, it's unattractive and you don't want to live with someone who even thinks about smoking!"  
"Okay, okay," Remus nodded, putting out his cigarette and throwing it away. "I'll give it ago." He took a deep breath. "Padfoot, this isn't working. You have to quit smoking or I'll have to move out and live on the street. Yeah, you heard that? I'd rather live on the street than in the same building as someone who smoke."  
"Well then you definitely has to move because I don't think Mrs Andersson is going to quit anytime soon," Sirius cut in.  
"Yeah," Remus agreed. "It is truly awful though. If I could get one wish, it would not be to create peace or end world hunger, it would be to remove all cigarettes from this earth." He paused for a second, looking at Sirius. "Can I have a second one?"  
Smiling Sirius shook his head as they started walking back home. "You'd get nauseous," he stated and Remus pouted but didn't object.  
"So what do you want to do to keep ourselves awake? I'm thinking we cook a second dinner, because I'm actually pretty hungry, and continue talking about all the evils of this world."  
"Yeah, you're not too convincing on the whole, non smoking thing," Sirius pointed out.  
"No?" Remus asked. "I thought I was doing a spectacular case!"  
"Sure," Sirius agreed. "This was my last cigarette ever."  
"Well, now you're just as convincing as I was!"

**Author's Note:**

> After this you can imagine them going back inside, talking on the sofa until the sun shine in through the kitchen window and they both involuntarily fall asleep.  
> Or these were all just empty words and once inside again Remus excuse himself because the thought of Sirius being the only one that brings in money drains him. The thought, that maybe, if he applied for more jobs, he'd eventually get one he could stick with. But depression and the fear of yet again being rejected vanishes all hope. 
> 
> If I had continued writing this it would have been a story about two people falling out of love.


End file.
